Two over More
by Dayisntnight
Summary: Roppi's scared- Shizuo tries to comfort him. Two-Chapter Fic. Second chapter will include smut.


_Roppi's scared- Shizuo tries to comfort him._

* * *

They are at Shinra's. Roppi _loathes_ the man; he finds the undergrounds doctor mannerisms to be increasingly annoying. Despite his audacity to ramble of how close he was to Izaya, but yet, not invite him to the party Shizuo and he were currently at. There are people Roppi doesn't care for, he rather have Izaya there. The informant brought along a pleasant charm, and memories. They were _close_. Shizuo hated it, and once they had started dating, Roppi hesitantly started to cut off parts of his relationship with the informant his boyfriend wouldn't like.

It was scary- because any moment, he felt Shizuo would leave. _But he hadn't, which made it worth it._

Shizuo is talking with Celty, the woman that didn't take off her helmet. He had met her once, while Shizuo was helping him fix his boot. The damn thing got caught in a hole; and the laces tangled onto something. It was amusing- save for his flustered face and whining as Shizuo tried not to laugh himself to death. She had came up; stopping on her bike and watched before Shizuo had greeted her. Roppi wasn't really paying attention; he was more so sniffling and trying not to cry over the loss of his favorite colored laces.

When he looked up, Celty had been typing something, before Shizuo cleared his throat and introduced him to her. He stared; eyes narrowing before she had typed something else; showed him a greeting and then he focused his attention on tying his boots. Any other meeting, was with her helmet placed upon her head. He vaguely wondered if it was because she had a horrible phobia of being stared at or maybe she had a disfigurement. Whatever the reason, Roppi didn't care much for her.

They were talking, Shinra seemed to be moving about the room, speaking to one person and another. Kadota was there, Roppi refused to meet the mans gaze, honestly- he disliked everyone at the party. The most bearable was probably a girl with glasses, and _that_ was because she didn't speak. Now, it wasn't because Roppi truly loathed all these _humans_. Mostly, it's because his anxiety is clawing at him. Roppi's shaking up a storm, licking his lower lip on occasion and swallowing hard.

He's been running back and forth from the bathroom. Shizuo picked up on it; while they were getting drinks. Roppi had muttered that he needed the restroom before the drink was placed in his hand- bolting for it. He wanted to vomit- _wanted_ \- but instead found himself coughing and dry heaving; choking on air. Afterwards, he walked out; sheepish. He drank the liquid- wincing. It wasn't unpleasant, but it settled into his stomach in this strange way. He ended up in the bathroom again. Like the first time, he hadn't threw up. But did lean against the wall and breathed shallowly.

Roppi was fairly disgusted with himself. He can't enjoy a party because his nerves. He can't enjoy himself, because Izaya isn't there. _It's unfair._ He thinks, grumbling beneath his breath as he sipped his drink. It wasn't sake, thank goodness. He doesn't want to end up drunk, instead it's just water. He knew any moment, that the chattering of people and the sudden _claustrophobia_ he felt would get to him. Still, Roppi is shaking and feeling _dreadful_.

"Roppi-kun, it's great for you to come!" It's Shinra, he's adjusting his glasses and Roppi could only wince. He forces a light smile onto his face,

"Thanks...for inviting me.." He says back, slow. His red eyes are focused on his water; rotating the cup in his palm. Shinra's looking at him the same way he does when he wants to seemingly dissect Shizuo. It makes him want to punch the guy, but he doesn't and simply swallows again.

"You look pale," Shinra is starting to say something, but it's cut out by Roppi's sudden need to run into the bathroom again. This time, he really want's to _vomit_. It's right there, in the back of his throat. He places his cup down, chokes out a sorry as his hand presses to his mouth and he's in the bathroom, five minutes later. It's white in color, and he finds himself shuddering and spitting into the toilet.

"Oi, Roppi, you okay?"

Shizuo. Roppi flushes the toilet, once. Twice. Silently, he feels bad because he just emptied his stomach- _hardly anything really_ \- into someone else's toilet. He stands, shakily.

"I-I'm...fine..Give me a minute." He replies, stumbling to the sink and at instinct- he needs to clean his mouth. He mutters a sorry, looks for mouthwash and once he finds it; struggles with the top. Tears are pooling at the corner of his eyes, he wants to _fucking cry_ \- but he won't. So instead, he gets the top open, Shizuo's now knocking on the door more persistently, and cleans his mouth until the only thing he tastes in the disgusting taste of mouthwash. He shoves the item back where he found it; turns and swallows.

"Roppi," Shizuo is _warning him_. If he doesn't open that door, who knows what Shizuo would do. So, he opens the door. Forgets that he was crying when he sees Shizuo looking at him with a expression he's all too familiar with. "Roppi?" The look on his face changes; to a more concerned one. "..Are ya crying?"

"...N-no. No, I-" He cuts himself short; before he wipes his cheeks."Y...yes."

Silence. Minus the music playing in the background, and the voices mingling. Roppi looked away, feels a hand on his cheek and Shizuo's pulling him closer. He glances upwards; regrets it. Because Shizuo leans down, lips brushing against his forehead and he tugs away.

He doesn't want to kiss Shizuo after...vomiting.

"I want to go home." Roppi states- firm. Albeit, he speaks in a shaken voice. Shizuo hesitates.

"Kid-"

"Shizuo, I want to _go home_. And if you're not going with me, then I'll go by myself." Roppi knows that starting a fight is a bad idea, but he can't be here anymore. Not in this place that makes him sick, scared and bitter. Shizuo rubs his head, opens his mouth and then his shoulders drop.

Roppi feels bad- instantly. So, he wraps his arms around Shizuo's waist and hugs his boyfriend until Shizuo hugs him back, wants to sob out and cry some more, but instead he pulls back; smiles softly and whispers; "I really don't feel good. That's all." It's a _valid excuse_ , as far as he was concerned. Shizuo nods.

"Then...I'll take ya home, that's the least I could do, yeah?"

Roppi shifts. Then nods slowly. "Yeah.."


End file.
